


I Choose You

by Necey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leopika Week 2019, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necey/pseuds/Necey
Summary: The biggest tournament in Leorio's life leads to some unexpected developments. Even if he didn't win the tournament, he was sure winning at life.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leopika Week 2019 - Tournament
> 
> And yes I know the title is cheesy as hell.

The challenger's cup, an annual Pokemon tournament with two brackets, one for anyone who wanted to participate, and one for gym leaders and badge holders. In the end the winner of each gets pitted against the other for what would truly be an unforgettable battle. Each year the tournament was hosted by a different region, bringing people from all walks of life together to watch and participate. Everyone wanted a chance to be in the tournament, a chance for a few minutes of fame and more importantly, a chance for the prize. The first place winner received an absurd amount of money and would be considered an honorary champion of all regions for a year. Regardless of why someone was there, the fame or the money, making it to the finals was a long and incredibly difficult process for both trainer and pokemon.

Which is why Leorio couldn't believe he was standing in the waiting room for the championship battle. He paced back and forth along the length of the room, trying to calm the rolling storm in his gut, but it didn't do much good. He felt close to passing out, or having a panic attack. He never expected to get this far, never once hoped it, but here he was and everything leading up to this moment felt like a blur. Was it only two weeks ago that he sighed up for this tournament? Was it really only last week that he entered the broadcasted battles? How did it come to this? How had he managed to beat so many trainers? How had--

"-eathe. Leorio, breathe!" Kurapika's voice sliced right through Leorio's rising panic. Without thinking, Leorio followed the order and took a deep, much needed breath. His head cleared a bit and he ran his hands back and forth through his hair as he focused on breathing. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I could tell," Kurapika said with a chuckle. Kurapika stood off to the side watching in amusement as Leorio broke down, occasionally reminding him to breathe, but mostly giving his support by being there. Kurapika's shuppet, Pester, was sitting on top of Kurapika's head as it always did. Seeing that shuppet clinging to Kurapika never failed to bring a smile to Leorio's face. To hear Kurapika tell it, the shuppet was wild and wouldn't leave him alone, hence it's name, but Leorio knew Kurapika would move heaven and earth to protect the little thing.

Leorio's pokemon were all resting in their pokeballs, preparing for the difficult fight ahead of them. All six of them have proven themselves over and over again for the past two weeks, surprising Leorio with how hard they fought for him. He'd nearly broken down more than once when his pokemon refused to lose because they wanted to win for him. Each and every one of them was a champion in his eyes.

Monica, his herdier, was his very first pokemon, all the way back when he was six with a newborn lillipup. That dog had been with him through so much, Leorio couldn't imagine living a life without her. She was hyper, always running around and bursting with energy, often times running in circles for the fun of it until she collapsed in a dizzy heap. She didn't like being in a pokeball, but today was a special day and she needed her strength. Monica was usually the first pokemon out in a battle, running around and tiring out his opponent for an easier time in winning.

Then there was Erica, his sylveon. He got her as an eevee from a breeder, paid a pretty penny for her too. He hadn't expected her to evolve within a month of getting her, especially into a sylveon. Her calming aura has helped him avoid plenty of stupid fights over the years. Probably kept him out of jail once or twice too. Erica was dainty, his little princess. She hated dirt and loved to be pampered and Leorio spoiled the hell out of her. She was an expert in tricking opponents into not taking her seriously. She looked weak but she could take down a ryhorn if motivated enough.

His lucario, Rita, was the star of the team. She was his strongest and most talented fighter, often winning battles all by herself. Their telepathic connection allowed Leorio to command her without speaking, intimidating their opponent and keeping them guessing. On the battlefield she was a beast, but out of it she was a complete klutz. Painfully awkward and clumsy, she was always getting into trouble or breaking things. Leorio was extremely lucky to have her. He'd found her seriously injured and barely managed to nurse her back to health. In a storm. In winter. It'd been a very hard night that he'd never forget. She was so grateful to him she sought him out later to join his team.

Next up was his comfey Tina. He'd traded for Tina specifically for her ability to emit a healing scent. He wanted to be a doctor and any pokemon that could help him with that goal was one he wanted. She was a timid thing, not the best fighter, preferring to hang out around Leorio's neck and hide in his shirt. When in battle, she often managed to relax her opponent enough they lost the will to fight.

Sandra, his Audino, was also a trade he'd made specifically because of her abilities in the medical profession. A pokemon that could assess a patient's vitals by listening to them? A must have for triage. She wasn't a battler either, but could throw down if needed. She was mostly the mom of the team, keeping them all in check and making sure they're doing fine. If she was out of her pokeball right now she'd slap Leorio and force him to sit down and calm down.

Finally, but definitely not least, was Mary his blissey. His secret weapon. Mary was an iron wall, both in personality and in battle. He'd raised her from an egg and her whole life she'd been silent and unmoving. That wasn't to say she wasn't happy or amused, she just kept her emotions to herself. In battle she could not be toppled. She'd been hit by a point blank hyper beam from a salamance before and didn't even flinch. She was his last resort, the reason he was able to come this far.

He'd never meant to amass a team of six, and definitely didn't mean to get a full team of girls, but he had to admit he should have seen it coming. He did love his ladies.

Kurapika always said it suited him to have a team of pink puffballs that could kick ass. Killua always laughed at him for it, but even he and his elite team of electric pokemon couldn't win against Mary. The only pokemon that had ever taken her down was Gon's bewear Kon, and even that was hard fought.

Leorio had taken to pacing again, unable to stay still with how nervous he was. He was up against an old man named Netero, the previous winner of the champion's cup. For the hundredth time, Leorio pulled out his pokedex and checked his opponent's team. The guy mained a slaking, a beast of a pokemon that might could actually beat Mary. There was a chance that Tina could calm the big fellow down enough he'd fall asleep, but from what Leorio had seen, this slaking was unusually active. Rita would be his only real bet against it, meaning he'd have to save her for that battle instead of relying on her like he usually did. Which meant that Monica and Erica was going to have to pull through and win a majority of the battles. Sandra might be able to get a win in, but he always hated sending her out. If he--

"Leorio," Kurapika said. Leorio stopped his pacing and looked over at him. Kurapika rolled his eyes with a smile and walked over, Pester staying where he was. "Stop thinking so much, you're going to do fine."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you mister over thinker." It was amusing how much their roles had changed.

"I'm used to it though, this doesn't suit you. You're more a man of action." Kurapika smiled slyly. "I thought you said you didn't care if you won this last fight."

That was right, Leorio would easily settle for second place, it was more than enough money to fund his college tuition for the rest of his life. But now... 

"I think I want to win," Leorio said. He knew he wanted to win. His pokemon had come through time and time again for him, this win would be for them, not him.

"Then win," Kurapika said simply, completely filled with confidence for Leorio. If Kurapika believed in him, then he could do anything. But...

"I'm worried though," Leorio said, looking back down at the pokedex. 

Kurapika pulled it out of his grasp and pocketed it. "I know you are, but going over every little detail isn't going to help." Kurapika reached out and took Leorio's hands. "You know when you actually get out there you'll do fine."

"That's easy enough to say, but--"

"No buts. Calm down." Kurapika ordered. Leorio took a deep breath and tried, but the nerves wouldn't go away.

"What if Mary can't handle that slaking?" Leorio asked.

"Then you'll figure something out."

"But Rita isn't--"

"Stop worrying."

"I don't think--"

"You. Will. Be. Fine," Kurapika said, each word punctuated by shaking Leorio's hands. All of Kurapika's interruptions were helping a little bit, turning Leorio's focus from how worried he was about the battle to how much he loved this man. Kurapika had always been there for him, through thick or thin, always helping him keep his cool. Or at least trying to help, Leorio made it rather hard. Leorio couldn't imagine a life without Kurapika in it, every time he tried he got depressed. 

The stress and the surge of love made Leorio stupid because the next thing he knew he was blurting out, "Will you marry me?"

Kurapika's eyes went wide and Leorio slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Why had he done that? What a stupid way to pop the question of course Kurapika was going to say no and Leorio was going to be so embarrassed and he'd ruined everything and--

"Yes. Of course I will you idiot." Kurapika said, smile blinding and eyes shining. He tugged Leorio down by his tie and kissed him. Leorio could vaguely hear Pester in the background chittering happily, but all his attention was solely focused on his fiance. God he had a fiance.

Kurapika pulled away before the kiss could get too heated. He smoothed Leorio's tie back down and said with a chuckle, "I can't believe you proposed to me in a fit of panic."

"I can always redo it. I'll proposed again when I win so everyone in the world will know." Leorio pulled Kurapika's hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Please don't." Even though he was protesting, Kurapika's smile never faded.

"Now I have to. Just to see you blush." Leorio grinned wickedly, imagining how embarrassed Kurapika would be. He would never in a million years spring a question like that on Kurapika without him knowing beforehand, he wasn't that much of a jackass.

"You have to win first," Kurapika said slyly with an amused grin.

"Don't make me worry more, that's just mean." Remarkably he wasn't worried anymore. Or at the very least he was too happy to be thinking about it much.

"As if embarrassing me in front of millions isn't mean."

"You already know it's coming so you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"I'm embarrassed for you."

They both laughed, Leorio bending down to rest his forehead against Kurapika's. After a moment of just taking each other in, he said, "I love you so much."

"Likewise. No go win this thing." Kurapika leaned forward for one last kiss before pulling away and heading toward the door. Outside, the announcer was revving up the crowd. It was time.

Leorio took a deep breath, checked and double checked that he had everyone, and then followed Kurapika out the door. 

It was a long and difficult battle, one that lasted most the day. Neither team was backing down, none of the pokemon wanted to lose. Leorio managed to get ahead at first, but then the slaking came out. It was as much of a beast as Leorio had feared, taking down his pokemon one by one. Tina almost managed to calm it down enough to go to sleep, but the crowd started chanting and woke it back up. Even Mary wasn't able to withstand it's pure strength. In the end Leorio didn't win, but he gave one hell of a fight. He wasn't as disappointed as he thought he'd be, not with how Kurapika and the kids were running at him, calling out his name and hugging him so tight. 

He may not have won the battle, but with his new fiance hanging off his neck and a check for an absurd amount of money coming his way, he was sure as hell winning at life.


End file.
